The objective of this application is to seek support for the Gordon Research Conference (GRC) and Seminar (GRS) on Bioinspired Materials to be held June 21-27, 2014 at Sunday River Resort, Newry, ME, USA. The emerging, interdisciplinary field of Bioinspired Materials focuses on developing a fundamental understanding of the synthesis, directed self-assembly and hierarchical organization of natural occurring materials, and uses this understanding to engineer new bioinspired artificial materials for diverse applications. This conference, chaired by Phillip Messersmith (Northwestern University) and vice-chaired by Timothy Deming (UCLA) will be the second in a series that was born from the twin realizations that: (1) there is an explosion of research in the field of Bioinspired Materials; and yet (2) there is no single and unique venue that solely focuses on the dissemination of research in this field. The objective of the GRC on Bioinspired Materials is to offer a cutting- edge scientific program delivered by a roster of distinguished invited speakers and discussion leaders who will address the key issues in the field and capture the excitement of this burgeoning field. We aim to become the conference of choice for researchers in bioinspired materials. A new feature of this conference will be the first Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) on Bioinspired Materials which was conceived and organized by junior researchers and will offer students and postdoctoral fellows the opportunity to convene separately for 1.5 days prior to the GRC. The impacts of this GRC will include the promotion of cross-disciplinary fertilization of new ideas leading to future creation of novel bioinspired materials, and the cultivation of a cohesive community of established and young scientists, underrepresented minority researchers, and junior faculty with prominent senior investigators.